Part 2 of Day Dreams at Work
by johnny8229
Summary: Will Sara and Sofia go for more just then a kiss


**Disclaimer**: I do not own CSI or its characters they belong to their creators

**AN**: will contain girl on girl

**AN:** OK I was asked to keep writing so here it goes :)

Part two of Day Dreams at Work

As Sara leaves me in the break room so I can get a drink I can not help my self as I watch her small sexy ass walk away. But then she turns and smiles at me and I know I have just been caught staring at her and I blush but all that gets me is a deep sexy laugh for it and a bigger smile too. I turn around and walk to get a drink of water, but smile as I do so knowing and feeling Sara staring at my back.

I take my water back to Gil's office just to meet Catherine Willows. At first look she is cute but I still see Sara in my minds eye all to will. I am also meet Greg, Nick, and Warwick. I am also told that I will meet others as I work in the lab with everyone. Meeting the guys means and holds nothing to me even through I can see in some of their eyes that they would not mind and are willing to try to get to know my and into my pants. As I am meeting everyone I feel someone watching me and I turn to see Sara standing in the door way again and my mouth goes dry again.

Dam Sofia get a grip of yourself you just meet her. I slowly take another drink of my water thankful that I had it my mind to bring it with me. But dam those eyes I swear are looking right through me and she smiles once seeing that I am watching her and my knees get a little weak. Dam I better listen into what Gil is telling the team.

After the per-shift meeting I find myself in the locker room thinking about only one thing and only one person too. I can't get the sexy Sara out of my mind and I know she was there when Gil told the team that the guys better not hit on me or they would get their asses kicked by me for I was into girls. I laugh at remembering the guys faces on that one. Where as Sara just winks at me.

I know Catherine is not my type I never took another look at her after meeting her unlike the very sexy Sara. Dam why can't I get her out of my head at all. I start to pic my lips on her and dam I am lost to all around me. I have been told to just relax and get to know the lab but the one place I found and have not left this whole time is the locker room. I smile as I look around and see the showers in the locker room and thinking about getting Sara in one of the showers.

I am so deep into my day dream of me and Sara and what I want to do to her that I don't see her come in and come right in front of me until she clears her coughs. I slowly look up at her and find my mouth dry again and this time she flicks her tongue out and licks her lips.

Before I can say hi she takes my hands and pull me up and then pushes me against the lockers. Oh dam there goes my knees weak again as I find this very hot and sexy at the same time and a big turn on. She leans in and whispers in my ear. " So you like girls do you?"

I have to lick my lips before I can answer her she is driving me crazy be so close to me. " Yes I do Sara. Is there some thing I can do for you?" God I pray she says yes that would make me so happy but dam she is so close I can smell her and does she smell good to me. Oh god did she just press her lips to me ear. Oh please tell me I am not feeling thinks.

She licks my ear and I moan. I feel her smiling when she whispers. " Yes there is come thing that you can do for me. But for right now just stand there please."

Before I can say or do anything her lips are on mine. I feel her tongue running along my lips begging for me to let her in. She whimpers as a plead with me and I let her in. It feels so good with her tongue in my mouth so good I moan again and feel her move closer to me. I wait until I feel her to start to pull away from her kiss to put my hands on her pulling her closer to me pinning me against the lockers. I run one of my hands in her hair pulling her closer as I put my tongue in her mouth to kiss her back.

I take me time slowly kissing her and explorer her mouth with my tongue. She taste so good to me that I feel myself getting very wet from just kissing her. She moans and leans into me and I can't help myself and I kiss her a little longer. But we both are bought back and break apart as we hear the team coming down the hall to get ready to go home. As I am looking in my locker as the rest of the team come into the locker room I smile knowing I will be going home and making myself cum just thinking about the kiss we both share and while walking out of work I look over and my smile gets bigger for the look in Sara's eyes tell me that she is planning on doing the same.

Please tell me what you think.


End file.
